national_league_footballfandomcom-20200215-history
Dallas Vigilantes
Teams of the NLF Dallas Vigilantes The Dallas Vigilantes were one of the BFL's first announced teams. When the BFL Test Poll was released in February of 2012, Dallas, Texas graded 3rd in overall fan approval, much to the delight of League Owner Jim Tading. It was the opportunity of a lifetime for Tading, who had failed to relocate a NFL team at least five times. A week after the poll results returned to the NLF Board of Directors, he was granted permission to announce Dallas as a BFL city. Word spread fast, and soon all of Texas had heard the news. But a problem soon arose. Dallas had neither the space, nor the money to begin construction on Dallas' stadium. After a month of delegations, it was announced that with the NFL-owned Dallas Cowboys to donate $65M to the project, as long as the stadium wasn't built in Dallas. Tading accepted the terms, and funding was finally secure. However, Dallas still didn't know where the stadium would rest. Three days later, on June 3, 2012, Tading announced the stadium would be built in nearby Austin, TX, giving birth to the Texas Metrodome. Midway through construction, however, Tading announced that the Texas Metrodome would be a joint stadium, and that they'd be sharing it with the expansion Houston Wranglers, giving birth to a Texas-sized rivalry. The Vigilantes may share the Texas Metrodome, but on May 15, 2015, you couldn't tell. In the BFL's Inaugural Game, Dallas beat Bay Area 38-10. Dallas went 10-5 in 2015, but lost to the Georgia Force in the Alpha Cup Finals 24-19. But those who watched the game, all agreed on one thing. If Dallas grabs an All-Star QB, they'd be a dynasty. Dallas went 8-7 in 2016. Not good, but good enough to stay in Division I. As luck would have it, Dallas wouldn't have to wait very long to find one. Not long before the start of the 2017 season, the team announced they'd reached an agreement with former AFL QB Shane Spain on a two-year deal. This deal was controversial because at the time of the signing, Shane was 34 years old. The signing marked the first time a notable AFL player had joined the league. Despite this, many fans had concerns about his age, and whether or not he could still play. Since going to Dallas, QB Shane Spain has won Division I MVP twice, transformed Dallas into the juggernaut it is today, and led the Vigilantes to Alpha Cup victories in 2017, 2019, and 2021. *C*: Shane Spain, QB Age: '''40 '''Yrs in the NLF: '''5 '''Awards: 10x AFL All-Star (2005, 2007-2014, 2016), 2x Arena Bowl MVP (2009 & 2010), 3x QB Of the Year (2007, 2010 & 2012), 2x BFL Division I MVP (2017 & 2021), 4x BFL All-Star (2017-2021), 3x Alpha Cup Chanmpion (2017, 2019 & 2021) '''Bio: Shane Andreas Spain '''is the current team captain of the Dallas Vigilantes, as well as their franchise player. Already a phenomenal QB in the AFL, Shane has only further cemented his legacy as the greatest QB of all time with his stellar run in the BFL. Known for being one of the toughest men in the sport today, it should come as no surprise that he has yet to miss a single snap due to injury in his legendary career. And according to Spain, "40 is the new 20", which is probably music to the ears of any Vigilantes fan. Whenever Shane decides it's time to finally hang up his cleats, he will likely go down as the greatest man to ever play the game. '''Strengths: '''Possesses inhuman toughness and endurance. Has mastered pretty much every known defensive scheme. Has an uncanny ability of throwing in tight spaces, and placing the ball in between the numbers of his receivers on almost every throw. The definition of a tireless worker. A true leader on and off the gridiron. '''Weaknesses: '''Father time has robbed Shane of the elite arm strength he once possessed, evident in his recent hesitance to throw deep passes. Also has shown a severe decline in his mobility, also likely due to his age.